Do it from the inside!
by J.A.C.kun
Summary: The title is based on Flynn and Suzaku's quote: "Do it from the inside!" 2-3 years after the events of the game, Yuri and Estelle are finally a couple, but. Estelle is chosen to be Queen, but she's not allowed to marry Yuri. And when Yuri is found dead..
1. The Ball

**Do it from the inside!**

**The Ball**

Princess Estellise was sad. She would never be able to marry the man she loved these 2 years. She couldn't marry a slumdog had the advisors said. And not enough with that, he was wanted after murdering two men of higher class. Their love was not to be. All the people of her country voted for her to be their new queen. And not enough with not being allowed to marry the one she loves is one thing, but there's something worse going on too. For the last weeks Yuri had been missing! And not enough with that! They had found his clothes and sword in a sea of blood under the Halure tree! They said he had killed himself and then his dog, Repede, had eaten him. Since also Repede, was missing. Next to the throne she sat on, stood Judith, a long time friend and now bodyguard. The day they got the bad news Judith got really sad eyes and then sighed and said "It'll be okay, it's not like Yuri would kill himself, neither would Repede eat him. You know, Ba'ul would never eat me!". Even through she acted tough, Estelle knew that Judith was in love with Yuri too, and she was really sad too.

"C-captain Schwan! One of Estelle's advisors was in shock over seeing the Captain again. Estelle looked up and smiled, even trough he had on Schwan's clothes, Raven was still Raven. "I would like to introduce my nephew as a possible fiancée to our beautiful princess!" he steps back and behind him a handsome young man steps. He has long black hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, and glasses. He had a sword in his belt and wore glows. He kneeled before the beautiful pink haired princess, "His name is George Lewoll" Raven said proud. "Um... can I talk with you for a sec?" Estelle said. The young man nodded and, Estelle stood up waved her hand at George and the two of them went outside on the balcony. Judith and Raven was happy, finally Estelle had came over the loss of Yuri.

Estelle began to talk "2 years ago, I met the guy, Yuri, my friend Flynn had talked so well about. I had always wanted to see him with my own eyes. Because of the stories, Flynn told me, I fell in love with him! When I finally met him, he rescued me and helped me, and even helped me find Flynn! After a long adventure we became a couple in secret. But.... he's not here anymore... he died, I don't know how, but it seems like some of the men in the higher classes did kill him... and his body is gone, maybe they're using it in experiments and stuff!" Estelle began to cry again. George stepped next to her and patted her head, it seemed like he didn't want her to cry. Suddenly they heard a voice screaming out "You! You killed my brother!" a woman screamed wielding a sword aiming for George. The girl had long black, pink and blond hair. George protected Estelle with his sword while the girl kept on slashing her sword. With eyes filled with sadness and anger! "You didn't have to kill him!" she screamed over and over again. In one of the screams George took advantage and smacked her into the ground. With the sword pointing at her neck she turned around and said "I'm Zahia! Remember that to the day I kill you!" then she ran away. Estelle starred at George, "that girl looked kind of like, Zagi, one of our enemies!" Estelle said surprised. George nodded, "You can't speak?!" she asked. George smiled a sad smile and nodded again.


	2. Love?

**Do it from the inside!**

**The Ball**

Princess Estellise was sad. She would never be able to marry the man she loved these 2 years. She couldn't marry a slumdog had the advisors said. And not enough with that, he was wanted after murdering two men of higher class. Their love was not to be. All the people of her country voted for her to be their new queen. And not enough with not being allowed to marry the one she loves is one thing, but there's something worse going on too. For the last weeks Yuri had been missing! And not enough with that! They had found his clothes and sword in a sea of blood under the Halure tree! They said he had killed himself and then his dog, Repede, had eaten him. Since also Repede, was missing. Next to the throne she sat on, stood Judith, a long time friend and now bodyguard. The day they got the bad news Judith got really sad eyes and then sighed and said "It'll be okay, it's not like Yuri would kill himself, neither would Repede eat him. You know, Ba'ul would never eat me!". Even through she acted tough, Estelle knew that Judith was in love with Yuri too, and she was really sad too.

"C-captain Schwan! One of Estelle's advisors was in shock over seeing the Captain again. Estelle looked up and smiled, even trough he had on Schwan's clothes, Raven was still Raven. "I would like to introduce my nephew as a possible fiancée to our beautiful princess!" he steps back and behind him a handsome young man steps. He has long black hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, and glasses. He had a sword in his belt and wore glows. He kneeled before the beautiful pink haired princess, "His name is George Lewoll" Raven said proud. "Um... can I talk with you for a sec?" Estelle said. The young man nodded and, Estelle stood up waved her hand at George and the two of them went outside on the balcony. Judith and Raven was happy, finally Estelle had came over the loss of Yuri.

Estelle began to talk "2 years ago, I met the guy, Yuri, my friend Flynn had talked so well about. I had always wanted to see him with my own eyes. Because of the stories, Flynn told me, I fell in love with him! When I finally met him, he rescued me and helped me, and even helped me find Flynn! After a long adventure we became a couple in secret. But.... he's not here anymore... he died, I don't know how, but it seems like some of the men in the higher classes did kill him... and his body is gone, maybe they're using it in experiments and stuff!" Estelle began to cry again. George stepped next to her and patted her head, it seemed like he didn't want her to cry. Suddenly they heard a voice screaming out "You! You killed my brother!" a woman screamed wielding a sword aiming for George. The girl had long black, pink and blond hair. George protected Estelle with his sword while the girl kept on slashing her sword. With eyes filled with sadness and anger! "You didn't have to kill him!" she screamed over and over again. In one of the screams George took advantage and smacked her into the ground. With the sword pointing at her neck she turned around and said "I'm Zahia! Remember that to the day I kill you!" then she ran away. Estelle starred at George, "that girl looked kind of like, Zagi, one of our enemies!" Estelle said surprised. George nodded, "You can't speak?!" she asked. George smiled a sad smile and nodded again.

To be continued...

**Love? Chapter 2**

Estelle and George went inside, walking to the center of the dancing hall and began to dance. The other guys starred at them, especially Flynn. Judith and Raven entered the floor too and began dancing. The royal mage, Rita, slapped Flynn's butt and the two of them began to dance too. The royal craftsman, Karol, tried making his childhood friend Nan, his dancing dancing partner. But Nan ignored him, and Patty grabbed his arm and the two of them began to dance too. Estelle felt loved in his hands even through they where covered in gloves. His eyes were deep, but not as deep as Yuri's. When she thought of Yuri she began to cry again. She began to hug George as her tears flowed out. The dance stopped and everyone stood around them. Even through she was in George's arms, she could see another person in a cloak who smiled while he or she watched Estelle hug George.

When the cloaked person saw that Estelle saw her or him, s/he went away and disappeared. "Yuri..." whispered the pink princess... George began patting her head. Everyone in the group began to cry, and suddenly Sodia screamed out: "IT WAS ME! I KILLED YURI LOWELL!" while her tears flowed out. Everyone starred at her. The guilte noblewoman and knight stood there and cried. The wound she gave Yuri, she knew it could re-open even through Estelle had been healing it all these years. It would surly make a sea of blood too. The guards took her to the jail. As always, it smelled blood, dirt, vomit and sweat, all the most disgusting things you could imagine. Even through these scents where extremely disgusting for one noble, was these scents normal in the slums. Her jealousy, was in the end, her weakness. While she sat in the cell, the only thing she thought of was Flynn. "Flynn! Save me! Flynn! Flynn!" after thinking a little she laid down on the jail-bed. She suddenly heard footsteps, and she jumped in fear. The cloaked person walked by Sodia's cell.

"W-who are you?!" Sodia yelled out. "Was it right or was it wrong" the mystical person says walking back and forth. "To stab mr. Yuri?" Sodia asks. The cloaked one continues to walk back and forth. "What do you want me to say?!" Sodia screams out. But the mystical man still walks back and forth, and suddenly stops, and says silently "Yuri Lowell is still alive...". The shocking message makes Sodia faint. "Good girl" s/he says and leaves.


	3. Child?

Child, chapter 3

Estelle waved good night to George, since he was the one she had chosen. He went into Flynn's bedroom. Flynn had lent him his bedroom, and Flynn himself slept in Yuri's apartment. Estelle herself wanted to sleep there. She still remembered the night Yuri was hurt and the two of them slept in his bed... Ah! Estelle! You're completely red! What happened to you? Did you catch a cold? Rita walked towards Estelle. I'm sorry... Estelle mumbles back to her best friend. Rita touches Estelle's forehead and then her own, No cold, what happened to you? Rita says in surprise. Estelle begins to giggle, like she always do when she's sad. You remembered when: you and Yuri went ahead and did IT right? Rita says with lecture in her voice. Eeeh! You knew? Estelle answers totally red. Rita begins to stare at Estelle You did that thing? red allover her face. Was it a month a go? A year ago? Did he force you? Rita says in shock. N-no he didn't force me! When he went missing and I and Repede found him... and since I was a girl he wouldn't let me sleep on the floor... and I wouldn't let him, hurt and all sleep on the floor, s-so while we lied there... I asked him what it was... and then we did it together... Rita couldn't stop starring at the pink haired girl which was completely red. Suddenly Estelle began feeling dizzy. And a few months ago... at the hot-springs... we tried again... suddenly Estelle can't manage to stand up anymore and falls at the flour. "Come here you goddamn knights! Your princess is in danger" Rita yells. Suddenly Rita hears steps behind them. Judith lifts Estelle up "Sorry for not being here..." Judith says, looking really sad. "At least you came!" Rita answers. The two of them said bye to each other and Rita went out to sleep somewhere else than the castle.

Rita wanted to sleep at the Inn under Yuri's apartment. While she was there she could also visit... Flynn... so she decded to stop by. "Stop! You can't do that!" Flynn yelled inside. "Oh really, I'm free to do whatever I want!" a voice answered, it wasn't like Yuri's at all, so it wasn't his. "I want to protect her, comfort her, make her happy! No that you want to do!" Flynn yelled back. Even through Rita was brave, she diddn't have enough courage to enter just jet. The scary person would problablyhave left when she came back. She ran to the nearest shop and brought some cookies and some tea. When came back it was all quet. So she knocked on the door. "HEY YOU BLONDIE! IT'S ME! RITA MORDIO!" she yelled, and after a while he opened the door."Has he left?" she asked. "H?.. oh yes! He left 5 minutes ago! Is there anything you want?" Flynn was red all over his face. "Estelle colapsed in the castle some time after you left..." Rita said sad. "What I gotta..." Flynn paniced! "Sit down! The doctor is checking her healt now... and I happen to have some cookies, we can eat them as we talk..." Rita said calmly and the two of them sat down in the bed. "What do you think it is?" Flynn asked Rita straight forward, actually not as formal as he used to be and took a bite of the cookie Rita had handed him. "She's most likely pregnant." Rita said ice cold and calm. Flynn begins to stare like crazy on the tsundere. "P-pregnant? Who's the father? C-could it be... Ale..." he said sceared. "No, it takes 9 months y'know, not 2 years, stupid. The father is most likely Yuri. And since Estelle and that George are getting married soon, that'll not be a very big problem. Since George and Yuri looks so alike, but at the same time they don't." Rita syays and takes another bite of her cookie. "I-i-is Empress Estellise b-b-bearing Y-Yuri's child?" Flynn was stunned. "Yeah?" Rita answers. "He never told me! He used to tell me everything!" Flynn says angry. "You're not children anymore! You can keep secrets from each other!" Rita answers. Suddenly the blond man's stance changes. "I have something I want to tell you, Lady Mordio." He says. "Don't be so formal!" Rita answers irritated. "I love you, baby!" he says out off the blue and touches Rita's chin. In the shock Rita doesn't hear the difference in his voice... "W-w-what are you saying you damn blondie?" the tsundere yells out red over all her face. "I cannot live without you!" Flynn replies. "What are you saying! We have only talked together a few times! And we are both friends of Estelle and Yuri, but that's all!" she yells back. "No it's more!" he replies. "OKAY I LOVE YOU TOO! BUT NOT THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING NOW! IT'S SCARY! IT ISSN'T LIKE YOU, YOU DAMN BLONDIE! I, the kid and Patty are going to travel together for a while. And if I still love you by then, we can be together, okay?", Flynn stares at her and the look in his eyes changes "La-dy Ri-ta... Yes I'll wait! I promise!" Flynn replies in shock. Rita opens the door and slams it after her. Now neither of them can sleep... 


End file.
